Superboy Goes
by viridianaln9
Summary: A Couple of one-shots on Superboy and his friend Isabel, the team and them freaking out and Superboy learning to have fun... AU, Superboy, OC, Robin, KF, Artemis, MM, Aqualad. First season cast.
1. To The Park

**Super-Boy Goes **

_Summary:_ _**A Couple of one-shots on Superboy and his friend Isabel, the team and them freaking out and Superboy learning to have fun... AU, Superboy, OC, Robin, KF, Artemis, MM, Aqualad. **_

Note: **Hey guys well this is my first tries in one-shots like this. You guys don't have to read Superboy Goes Missing to understand this one. Anyway I will be putting Conner in really nice situations fluffy but no romance between my OC with Connor, no but she will be linked to someone. So I don't know how long the story will be up but it you guys want to give me ideas I would be okay with that. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Young Justice it belongs to DC Comics and CN. I only own Isabel and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Boy Goes**

**Chapter One: To The Park **

_A Week Later _

It had been exactly week since Superboy had met Isabel in the park when he went _'missing'._ He had actually talked to Isabel in text-messages and he couldn't be happier. He didn't know that his mood could be seen by his other teammates but they didn't say anything just in-case he would get angry.

He walked through Mount Justice intent on going to the training room, when he heard his cell phone vibrate in his pants. He took it out to see a message from Isabel

_**From: Isa**_

_**To: Conner**_

_**Hey Conner, how are you today? **_

Conner answered back quickly.

_**To: Isa**_

_**From: Conner**_

_**Nothing much, just was going to lose some steam.**_

He put his phone back in his pocket when it sounded again.

_**From: Isa **_

_**To: Conner**_

_**Oh, well do you want to go to the Park; Uncle Max is going to come home late? **_

He smiled.

_**From: Conner**_

_**To: Isa **_

_**Sure, I'll meet you there in a few minutes. **_

He smiled and went to change as he got the text that told him _'Okay'_ he grabbed a blue shirt instead of black and his jacket.

He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a no because he really didn't want to deal with the team being worried.

WENT OUT WITH ISA BE BACK LATER

CONNER

He left and the zeta-tubes told anyone that wanted to hear his departure.

#

As he left he didn't know the two Leaguers that were going inside.

Batman 02

Superman 01

"I still can't believe your making me do this." Superman whined. Batman gave him a glare.

"You were worried when he disappear now talk to him." Batman growled out.

"Fine, I still don't think this is a good idea." Superman said.

"Boy-scout really." Batman said.

They searched for him a few minutes and couldn't find him.

"He isn't here." Superman said. Batman was standing in the counter.

"He went to the park with Isa, I don't know who that is." He said.

"Really Batman doesn't know who a person is." Superman said but shut up when he received the Bat-Glare.

"I meant I don't know who the girl is but I do know she exists; it must be the same girl he met in the park the last time." Batman said.

"Oh, shouldn't we tell him not to do that." Superman said.

"No." Batman said. "I guess you will talk to him another time." He said. Superman sighed.

#

In the park Conner was looking for Isabel and he couldn't find her.

"Boo!" someone said behind him, he turned around ready for a fight when he saw Isabel standing there.

"Hey Isa." He told her.

"Hi Conner." She said. She grabbed is hand and pulled him with her. Conner had to blush he wasn't used to too much physical contact-unless they were fighting-but it felt nice.

"Where are we going?' he asked. Isa smiled at him.

"To the swings," She pointed to the swings on the other side of the park. "Not many people are here today so I thought it would be a good idea."

"Oh okay." Conner told her and allowed her to pull him over there.

They arrived and sat on both the swings Conner felt weird. He had never being in a swing before. Isa looked at him and began to push her legs so she could swing Conner looked at her and began to copy her.

They both went high and higher and Conner felt like he was flying and he laughed just as Isa laughed.

"That was fun." Isa said.

"Yeah." Conner told her.

"It felt like flying." Isa told him.

"You thought so too." He said.

"Yeah." Isa said and looked at her feet before looking at Conner. "So, how's home life Conner?" she asked.

Conner was surprised at the question. But he recalls the last conversation so he knew why she was worried it was after the failsafe mission.

"It's alright, we have gotten closer."

"That's good." Isa said.

"You really think so?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, every family goes through some rough stuff and something good comes out of it, you and your family are closer now so it's good." Isabel explained to him. Conner looked at the ground.

"Have you gone through some rough stuff with your Uncle Max?" he asked.

"Yeah, when he was attacked by The Joker, I thought he was going to die and leave me alone." She told him. He looked at her surprised that The Joker had tried to do that.

He was going to say something more when he heard his phone ring. He didn't check the caller just answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Conner it's me Robin you need to get back to Mount Justice we have a mission." He said.

"Okay." Conner said with a sulk. He looked at Isabel.

"I have to go." He said.

"Okay." She said and hugged him like the first time. Conner smiled.

"I'll text you at the usual time." He said.

"Alright." She told him.

Conner turned to leave when he was stopped by a voice.

"Conner wait." He turned to look at Isa that caught up to him. She had something in her hand.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's a friendship bracelet." She told him. It was a bracelet all black and blue similar to one she wore and Conner smiled. "It's given to your best friend." It seems his smile only got bigger.

"Thank you." He said.

"Your welcome."

#

Later that night when they came back from the mission Conner took the bracelet out and put it on his wrist keeping it safe and feeling the happiness from before. He had best friend. Robin was the only to notice the bracelet and said nothing about it.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of the first chapter. I already have a plan for the next one. So review and don't forget if you guys have any ideas I would be happy to read them and probably use some of them in the story.**


	2. To Dinner

**Superboy Goes **

**Note:** **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Anonymous**_** for their review. I hope you guys like this chapter. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own Young Justice; they belong to DC Comics and CN. I only own Isabel and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Boy Goes **

**Chapter 2: To Dinner **

Mount Justice

For once the team was actually together and they were sitting down in the couch. Super-boy for once wasn't watching static; he was concentrating on his phone probably willing for it to sound. He knew that Isabel was doing something in school and he wouldn't be able to talk to her for a while.

"Hey, Supe; who are you waiting to call you." KF asked.

"Don't worry." Super-boy answered.

KF got this mischievous smirk on his face; it told Robin that something bad was going to happen.

"So, who's the girl?' KF asked, he was really teasing because most of the team except for Robin had forgotten about Super-boy's little expedition out. Connor looked at him an answered truthfully.

"Isa…bel" he said he was so used to calling her Isa that he had to space her name out. KF looked at him with his mouth opened wide.

"Wait, you are actually seeing a girl." KF said. Artemis smacked him upside the head and pointed discretely at Megan who had her head down. Super-boy didn't take notice of Megan and answered truthfully again.

"Yes." He said. Before he could say anything his phone rang. He opened it quickly and smiled.

**To: Connor **

**From: Isa **

**Hey, Connor how are you doing? **

He typed carefully making sure not to break the phone. Something told him though that Robin and Batman made sure it was almost unbreakable

**To: Isa **

**From: Connor **

**I'm in the living room with my friends. **

"So who texted you Connor?" Artemis asked. Connor looked up.

"Isa." He said. The team looked at each other as they looked at Megan.

**To: Connor**

**From: Isa **

**That's great. Um… Uncle Max and I were wondering if you wanted to come to eat dinner today with us. **

Connor smiled.

**To: Isa **

**From: Connor **

**Yes, where though? **

He looked at the TV and was just waiting for the reply.

**To: Connor **

**From: Isa**

**I'll meet you in the park and we'll walk from there.**

He smile.

**To: Isa**

**From: Connor**

**I'll see you there. **

**#**

He walked over to his room. He didn't even notice the team began talking after he left.

"What do you think that was about?" Artemis said.

"I don't know my friends but our friend seems happy." Kaldur said.

"Yeah, happy." Megan said and looked away. KF ran toward her and sat next to her.

"Don't worry about it Megan, this Isa must be just his friend, she doesn't really know him, I bet they are just going to the part like last time." He said.

When Connor came back out he was dressed in his civil clothes that didn't change much from everything except his shirt didn't have his symbol on it

"Where are you going?" Megan asked.

"Uh…Isa invited me to dinner with her Uncle." He said. KF ran to him and raised his hands to stop traffic.

"Whoa, you're meeting her family?" he asked.

"I don't know her parents; I met Uncle Max when I met her." Connor said.

"But this is huge." KF said.

"Why?" Connor asked. KF was going to continue but Robin smacked him upside the head.

"Don't worry about it Connor, it's just KF being KF." Robin told him. Connor shrugged. "Have fun."

"Thank-you." Connor said and left the cave.

"What the heck was that about dude?" KF asked. "This girl could be stealing Connor away from Megan." KF said.

"Why can't SB have a friend, Megan has her cheer squad, Artemis well she has her friend, you have yours I have mine and Kaldur's has his in Atlantis, this is one of the few times I've seen Connor happy and I don't want you guys messing it up." Robin gave them a bat-glare that scared them.

"Okay, dude, don't go all bats on us." KF said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Connor and Isabel were walking in the street waiting talking as they got to her home.

"I think the teacher likes me because I actually pay attention is history class." Connor told her.

"That's great I do much better in art though." She told him. Connor noticed they were in a very nice neighborhood.

"Where do you live?" he asked. Isa blushed and looked away.

"In one of these buildings."

They walked to a white building Connor could tell it was a hotel and they walked in together. Not many people were in the lobby and some waved at Isa as they passed by. They got into the elevator and as they went up. Connor could tell that Isa was really nervous.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"No you're not your nervous." He told her. Isa sighed.

"Can you promise not to treat me differently?" She said.

"I won't." Connor said he didn't understand why Isa thought he would treat her differently.

They arrived to her floor and Connor saw the elevator open to an apartment. Or he assumed it was, it was bigger than he knew apartment to be.

"Welcome to my home Connor." Isa told him.

"Thanks." Connor said walking in. there were large windows everywhere that looked out the city. The furniture Connor could tell was good, like the type that was in Robin's room when he and KF sneaked in to grab one of his wrist-computers when he was not at the mountain.

"There you two kids are I thought I would have to go get you" Connor looked up to see Uncle Max standing there he was not wearing laid-back clothes like in the park. He was wearing a black suit and silver tie.

"Hey Uncle Max." Isa said.

"Connor is good to see you again." Uncle Max told him as he hugged his niece.

"Thank-you for inviting me." Connor said.

"Good, come on we have to eat." Uncle Max said with a smile.

All three of them walked together to the dining room and it surprised Connor because he expect it to be a huge table like he seen on TV, But it wasn't it was small and homey that was the word that came to mind. It was a round table with five chairs around.

"Well Connor sit where ever you wish, I'll call Nana so she can bring the food." Uncle Max told them.

"Who is Nana?" Connor asked Isabel as they sat down on the table.

"She is our caretaker." Isa told him. "Since Uncle Max works all the time and I spent much of my time here Nana is the one to take care of me."

"Oh." Connor said.

Nana was a plumb woman with smiles that should be creepy but it was really warm. She brought spaghetti and meatballs for them. Connor was surprised and Nana was really kind to him.

They began to talk.

"So, how is school Connor?" Uncle Max asked.

"Good." Connor said.

"So next week Isa gets a week off, so your school would too right?" Uncle Max asked him.

"Yes, why?" he asked. Uncle Max smiled at him.

"Well Isa and I have to go to a party and she mentioned that you live with friends." Uncle Max said. "I was wondering or we were wondering if you wanted to go with us?"

"Go with you?" Connor asked confused.

"I have to go to do some business in Gotham and we were wondering if you want to go, it would be really fun and you said you haven't gone anywhere, Gotham is a bit nice if you ignore the fact that most of the people there are crazy."

"Uncle Max you are from Gotham." Isa told him making both Connor and Uncle Max laugh.

"That's why." Uncle Max said. "So what do you say Connor want to go to Gotham with us?"

Connor began to think. He had never gone on a road-trip before and Uncle Max and Isa were really nice. Gotham was different and maybe he got to see Batman and Robin over there.

"Okay." Connor said. Uncle Max smiled and they finished their dinner.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like this chapter. So Connor is going to Gotham.**


End file.
